


Vampyr, Veela, and Wolves, Oh My!

by Shade_Child1



Series: Vampyr, Veela, and Wolves, Oh My! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry, Insecure Draco, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Severus Snape, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Harry gains his creature inheritance and what has been kept from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revolations

“Are you sure about this, love?” asked a tall lanky figure as he and his companion walked towards 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging in Surry. 

“Yes, I’m sure he’s our missing mate.” the shorter of the two said surely as he knocked on the door. 

“What do you freaks want!?” Bellowed the whale, or was it a man, who opened the door. 

“We’re here looking for Harry Potter.”  Came the calm response from the taller of the two. 

“How do you know about him?” the… definitely something yelled as he tried to slam the door shut. 

“Because, we are here to take him away from you.” Came the dark reply as the taller figure cast a stupify on the… thing. 

“Vernon, dear?” Came Petunia's voice from the hall door leading to the dining room. 

“He can’t answer you, Tunie. But maybe you can tell us where our mate is?” asked the taller man. 

“Severus Snape, What are you doing in my house?” Petunia yelled as she realized who one of the strangers was. 

“Looking for Harry, I just so happen to be one of his mates. Now where is he?!” He practically growled as his inner vampyr came to the for sensing danger to at least one of his mates. 

“The freaks not here.” She lied with a quick look to the cupboard under the stairs. 

“Draco, check the cupboard. _Stupefy_!” he yelled knocking Petunia out as Draco made a noise between a keen and a whine as he saw Harry bloody and shaking on a cot causing Severus to rush to his veela mates side and growl at the state of his other mate. During this Harry had woken and looked at them with tired eyes as he reached for Draco’s hand. 

“Drac...co.” He rasped before he saw Severus beside the blond, “Sn… sna… Snape” He rasped reaching for the dark clad man, “Wol… wolf.” He said looking at them with pleading eyes. 

“Wolf, what are you talking about?” Draco asked as he took Harry in his arms. 

“Grr, wolf.” Harry said pointing to himself. 

“You're a wolf?” Severus asked softly, as Harry nodded. 

“It was a full moon last night when we were here to check the wards why didn’t we see a wolf?” Draco asked looking at his older mate. 

“Half… not… all.” Harry got out before losing consciousness. 

“We need to get him to the manner.” Severus said softly to his shaking blond mate. 

-Riddle Manor- 

“How is he?” Voldemort, With his old looks and sanity back thanks to Severus, demands as they land in the receiving room. 

“Exhausted, he’s also come into his inheritance as a half wolf.” Severus said still watching his mates. 

“And the beating I saw him going through?” Tom asked looking at his grandson. 

“It did, apparently, happen, he was bloody and tired when we got him from the cupboard they had put him in.” He said ending in a growl. 

“My god,” Tom said walking towards the two younger men as he saw Harry stir. 

“Hello, Grandfather.” Harry said with a smile at the dark lord drawing startled looks from his mates. 

“Hello, little one, I’m so sorry you had to go through that, little snake.” Tom said kneeling and taking Harry from Draco’s arms. 

“It’s okay, at least you got me out.” Harry said smiling an innocent smile. 

“It’s not okay I should have got to you sooner.” Tom whispered and held Harry close to him running his fingers through his hair. 

“Did he just call you grandfather?” Severus asked in a low threatening tone causing Tom to glare at him and hold Harry closer, “If he is your grandson why have you been trying to kill him?!” Severus said with a deadly gleam in his eyes as Draco stood at his side with the same dark look. 

“I didn't know until my son came to take the mark and said he just recently learned of it so sorry the old goats manipulations were so well spun!” Tom said heatedly. 

“Your son?” Draco asked curiosity peaked by that comment as Severus got a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Yes, Remus Lupin born Remus Slytherin.” Tom said rocking Harry back and forth. 

“Grandfather, is mother here?” Harry said with a yawn. 

“Yes, but you need to rest before you can see him.” Tom said softly looking into Harry’s eyes. 

“Okay, can my mates take me?” Harry said with wide eyes looking to Severus and Draco. 

“I… yes your mates may take you.” Tom said reluctantly at seeing the looks on each of the younger men’s faces. 

“Thank you, Grandfather. Good Night, Grandfather.” Harry said as he took his mates hands to lead them out and to his rooms. 

-Harry’s Rooms, Bedroom- 

“Harry, how did you know we were your mates?” Draco asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“When I went to hear my daddy’s will the goblins had me do a test for the lordship and grandfather also had a heritage chart done to make sure when he found out.” Harry said looking at them with soft tired eyes. 

“Do you still have the test?” Severus asked standing next to Draco. 

“Ya, here.” Harry said tiredly handing the parchment to his oldest mate, “Can I go to sleep now?” He asked with heavy lidded eyes. 

“Yes, Harry love, you can sleep now.” Draco said placing a kiss on his scar, “Sev and I need to talk about some things before we sleep though. So we’ll go to the sitting room and come back when we’re done.” he said walking out to the sitting room. 

“Okay, night Draco, um, what should I call you?” He asked Severus. 

“Call me Severus or Sev, love, now go to sleep.” Sev responded placing a kiss to Harry’s brow before leaving. 

“Mmkay.” Harry mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. 

-Harry’s Rooms, Sitting Room- 

“Sev, I can’t believe the state we found him in.” Draco said looking to his mate for comfort. 

“Nor can I, love, nor can I.” Sev said putting an arm around Draco to give him a half hug, “Now let's look at these charts.” He said as Draco nodded in agreement. 

 

Harrison Sirius Black 

 

Bearer- Remus John Lupin 

Sire- Sirius Orion Black(Deceased) 

Mated 

 

Bearer- Werewolf 

Sire-N/A/Animagus Grimm 

Mating date unknown 

 

Mate status- Known/unacknowledged 

 

Mates- Severus Tobias Snape 

Draconis Lucius Malfoy 

 

Mated- No Date 

 

Inheritance- Werewolf 

Status-Switch 

 

Lordship(s)- Black, Heir Riddle, Slytherin, Gryffindor 

 

 

Remus Godric Slytherin 

 

Bearer- Godric Jahial Gryffindor Ⅶ (Deceased) 

Sire- Tom Marvolo Riddle 

 

Bearer-Wizard 

Sire- Wizard 

Marriage date unknown 

 

Mate(s)- Sirius Orion Black 

 

Status- Sub 

 

Lordship(s)- Gryffindor, Heir Slytherin, Riddle 

 

Severus Tobias Snape 

 

Mother- Prince (Deceased) 

Sire- Snape (Deceased) 

 

Mother- Vampyr 

Sire- Muggle 

 

Mate status- Known/unacknowledged 

 

Mates- Harrison Sirius Black 

Draconis Lucius Malfoy 

 

Mated- no date 

 

Inheritance- Vampyr 

Status- Dom 

 

Lordship(s)- Heir Prince 

 

 

Draconis Lucius Malfoy 

 

Mother- Narcissa Malfoy nee Black 

Sire- Lucius Malfoy 

Mates 

 

Mother- Veela 

Sire- Veela 

Mated end of 7th HW year 

 

Mate status- known/unacknowledged 

 

Mates- Harrison Sirius Black 

Severus Tobias Snape 

 

Mated- no date 

 

Inheritance- Veela 

Status- Sub 

 

Lordship(s)-Heir Malfoy 

 

After reading the charts the two couldn't help but be speechless until the silence was broken by Draco. 

“Did that say Godric Gryffindor, as in a direct namesake descendant of the founder?” Draco asked in disbelief. 

“I think so, no wonder he’s so powerful with those grandparents.” Sev said in astonishment. 

“And he was put in that muggle hell, how did that even happen, Sev?” Draco asked looking towards the bedroom door. 

“Perhaps we should go to bed, love, Harry…” Sev was cut off by a blood curdling scream from the bedroom and Draco jumping up to run to his sleeping mate. 

“Harry!” Draco shouted as he ran to the bedroom with Sev right behind him. 

-Bedroom, seconds before- 

 _Dumbledore threw Sirius through the veil and turned on Harry with a vicious smile._  

 _“Now, Harry, it’s your turn. Avada Kedavra!” He yelled with a malicious smile._  

 _“No!” Draco jumped in front of the curse and was hit with it. The scene changed to the manor and Sev was sitting on the grass next to Draco’s grave._  

 _“Sev?” Harry asked to get his attention._  

 _“It’s your fault you know.” Sev responded not looking away from the tombstone, “We would have been better without you.”_  

 _“Sev, you know I would have done anything if I could.” Harry said softly._  

 _“Yes, but…” he trailed off knowing Harry would understand._  

 _“Neither of us could have done anything you know that.” Harry said wrapping around his remaining mate and looked to Draco’s grave over his shoulder. The scene shifts again and all around Harry are people he loves at his feet dead._  

 _“You should have known this would happen Harry, everyone you love dies.” Dumbledore laughed as he pointed his wand at the last person Harry cared about his only remaining mate, “Avada_ _K_ _e_ _davra_ _.” Dumbledore hissed out not taking his eyes from the boy before him._  

 _“No!” Harry Screamed._  

“Harry! Harry love, wake up!” Draco yells shaking his mate. 

“Huh, Dray?” Harry asked still half asleep, “Dray, where's Sev?!” He asked terrified when he finally registered what was going on and grabbed Draco around the waist to pull close. 

“Here, Harry love.” Sev said from the other side of him not expecting to be pulled into the group hug Harry started. 

“I will never let him near you either of you. Not ever.” Harry said over and over again. 

“Who, Harry love, who won't you let near us?” Draco asked softly as he and Sev held Harry tighter. 

“Dumbledore, he won't hurt you or take you away from me not ever.” Harry said with possessiveness, protectiveness, and venom. 

“Harry, love, what was your nightmare about to bring this on?” Sev asked running a soothing hand through Harry's hair. 

“He pushed daddy into the veil and tried to Avada me but Draco jumped in front of it and was hit.” He said starting to hyperventilate as tears rolled down his face and he hugged Draco closer not wanting to let go, “Then you were saying it was my fault but you knew it wasn't you just couldn't get the one who was at fault but we were fine.” he continued looking at Sev as if he was about to push him away, “Then he, he took everybody Grandfather, Mother, Hermione, everyone I loved then he, he had a hold of you and, and he, he said that I should have known that would happen and then he took you from me.” He said grip tightening on Severus, “Then Draco woke me.” He ended grip so tight on his mates his knuckles are turning white. 

“Oh, Harry love, we won’t let him hurt you either you know.” Sev said laying a kiss to his little mate's hair and looking at Draco with a terrified look at the dream and seeing the same look on Draco’s face. 

“Harry love,” Draco said to get Harry’s attention, “Why did the dream have Dumbledore pushing your daddy?” he asked softly. 

“Because, he did, he imperiod Bellatrix to push daddy.” He said looking at the other wall and tightening his hold on his mates again. 

“How do you know that, Harry?” Sev asked softly subtly trying to loosen the grip around his ribs. 

“I asked, well, demanded Bella tell me why she did it she said she didn't but was under the imperius I had grandfather use Ligillemans on her he confirmed it.” He said softly burying his face into Draco’s neck as Sev continued to run fingers through his hair. 

-Meanwhile, Tom’s Office- 

“You wanted to see me father?” Remus asked as he walked into the office. 

“Yes, yes I did. Harry is here in the manor.” Tom responded and watched his son's face go from a jovial grin to ashen grey. “Are you not happy?” 

“I am, but I don't know what he thinks about any of this what if he isn't ready, or what if he doesn't want me to be his parent. Father I can't do this.” He said looking at his feet with his head hanging between his arms that were around it. 

“I assure you, Rem, he wants to see you. He asked if you were here before going to bed with his mates.” Tom said not thinking of what he was saying. 

“Mates what mates, I wasn't told about any mates?” Remus growled looking at his father suspiciously and causing Tom to flinch. 

“Yes, mates, I was going to let him tell you. I suppose you want to know now?” He asked unsurely. 

“No, let Harry tell me I just want him to be happy and whoever it is had better make him happy, or I’ll rip out their throats!” Remus said in an eerie calm manner. 

“They will I’m sure just…” He stopped abruptly hearing a scream from the upper floor, “Harry!” He yelled as he ran for the door with Remus right behind him. 

-Harry’s Rooms, Bedroom- 

“Harry!” Remus yelled running into his son's room fangs bared and ready to attack. 

“No! Papa, it wasn't Draco or Sev it was a nightmare!” Harry shouted seeing his bearer getting ready to attack his mates. 

“Oh, pup.” Remus said moving hesitantly towards his son and his sons mates. 

“Harry, what's wrong?” Tom demanded coming into the room. 

“Nightmare, grandfather.” Harry said reaching to pull Remus onto the bed to add to his puppy pile/group hug. 

“Thank Merlin, are you alright, little wolf?” Tom asked coming to join the hug/pile with his son, grandson, and grandsons mates. 

“Ya, Draco, and Sev were here.” He said smiling at his mates. 

“So, these are your mates, cub?” 

“Yes, Papa, these are my mates, and Severus we are going to Gringotts tomorrow and you will take your lordship or so help me I WILL have words with grandfather to make it happen.” Harry said pointing at his oldest mate with a stern look, “I will not have my mates hold improper titles. You are the last Prince and you will not stay a simple heir, Draco love, you will be coming with us I have plans for you and you will not argue. Father, Grandfather, you will have to accompany us. Am I understood lights of my life, Father, Grandfather, am I understood?” He asked with a sweet smile with an edge of warning. 

“Of course, little one.” Remus and Tom said with grins at his tone and the look on his mates faces. 

“Yes, dear.” Sev and Draco gulped with wide shocked eyes. 

“Good. I’m glad you're here, mommy.” he said hugging Remus around the neck. 

“So am I, love, so am I.” He said hugging Harry tight eyes watering at the hints of Sirius’ scent on their son. 

“Papa, what's wrong?” Harry asked feeling the tears. 

“Nothing, Pup, just remembering your daddy.” He said hugging him tighter. 

“I know who did it.” Harry whispered to Remus, “It wasnt cousin Bella Dumbelfuck put her under the imperious and made her do it.” He said giving one last squeeze before letting go.


	2. Gringotts and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Gringotts visit and Harrys makes a decision.

-Next Morning, Harry's rooms, bedroom- 

"Draco love, Sev dear, lights of my life," Harry said softly into his mates ears, "Wake up!" He said a bit louder waking both mates with a jolt. 

"Yes, Harry love?" Draco asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"What time is it, brat?" Sev asked into his pillow. 

"Early enough to eat breakfast and get to Gringotts before they get busy." Harry said jovially as he hopped out of bed and to the wardrobe with an extra sashay in his step. 

-Little later, Dining room- 

“Good morning, Father, Grandfather, are we all ready to go to Diagon?” Harry asked brightly grabbing a piece of toast at Tom’s pointed look. 

“My lord, Lupin.” Draco and Sev said walking in after their mate. 

“Please, Severus, Draco, call me Tom. You are after all my grandson’s mates.” Tom said with a grin at Harry’s smile at his request/order. 

“And you can call me Remus.” Remus replied finishing his breakfast. 

“Alright.” Draco said unsure while Sev’s only response was a nod. 

“Good now, to Gringotts.” Tom said standing and walking to the floo with the others following behind. 

-Gringotts Wizard Bank- 

“I would like to speak to the head account manager, Ragnarok, please.” Harry said to the floor Goblin. 

“Right away, Lord Black.” The creature said as he scurried away. 

“Lord Black, how may I be of assistance?” Asked Ragnarok as he approached. 

“Ragnarok, May your gold flow and your enemies tremble at your feet.” Harry said with a wide smile. 

“And to you, Lord Black.” Ragnarok replied with a smirk at the surprised looks on Harry’s mates. 

 “First order is to check my mates for any lordships that they may or may not know of and Severus would like to take the Prince lordship which he is long overdue for.” He said sending his mate a warning glare silencing his protests. 

“Of course, though the lordship tests will cost a fee.” Ragnarok said as they went to his office. 

“But of course, Ragnarok.” Harry said with a smile as he, his mates, his father, and his grandfather sat down in front of the desk. “Take it from my vault.” 

“Very well, your hand, heir Prince.” The goblin said looking at Sev. 

“Is it even necessary, Love?” Sev asked his little mate. 

“Yes, and you will do it. I may be a brood but I am also a dominant and I will not let you think you can boss me around and not listen to me, I can and will make do with one less in my bed if I must.” Harry said softly but firmly. 

“So, you will not have me if I am not a lord?” Sev asked trying for angry but sadness shown in his eyes. 

“Oh, I would have you as you are if you were not the last of the Prince family, but you are the last and I will not have you thinking yourself less than you are.” Harry said holding his mates face in his hands. 

“Fine, as my little mate wishes.” He said in resignation as he held out his hand for the goblin to draw his blood for the lordship test. A moment later a ring appeared in the bowl the blood was poured into. “Your lordship ring, Lord Prince.” Ragnarok said handing the ring to Severus who put it on with a resigned sigh. 

“You know the old goat’s going to find out about this and ask me why I took the lordship after all these years yes?” He asked Harry. 

“What do you mean he’s going to asked?” Harry asked with a glare, “You, Draco, and I are going nowhere near that castle until the coots dead.” Harry said sternly. 

“What do you mean the two of you still need to finish your schooling?” Severus asked in shock. 

“I mean we will be learning by tutors loyal to Grandfather and yourself for Potions of course until we are finished with school or the old man is dead.” 

“But, Harry, what about my friends at school?” Draco asked in a soft voice and an unsure tone. 

“Oh, Draco love, I wish I could let us go back but I won't risk the two of you with the old man there. I’m sorry, love.” Harry said pulling Draco close and ignoring his older mate. 

“Now, young Malfoy.” Ragnarok said clearing his throat and ignoring the growl from the blonds mates, “Your hand.” 

“Yes, of course.” Draco said holding out his hand. When nothing happened it was clear only the Malfoy lordship was open for Draco. 

“Well, that’s done. Now if we could have full audits of the Prince vaults as well as the one you're running on the Black vaults that would be lovely.” Harry said with a soft smile. 

“Of course, anything else?” 

“Yes, we would like to change our mate status to acknowledged and while you're at it I have decided to insight charges on behalf of myself and my family.” Harry said voice going hard at the end. 

“Of course allow me to have an Auror come to legitimize the claim.” Ragnarok said sending of an official memo to the ministry. 

“We’ll wait, and if you could please go for the other business I asked for till they arrive?” Harry said, with a subtle look to his mates.


	3. Charges Pressed, Revolutions made, and Places set

“Very well, lord Black.” Ragnarok said as he stood from his chair to take care of the aforementioned things. 

“How do you think the old man is going to take our sudden withdrawal from Hogwarts?” Severus demanded after the door closed. 

“I don't give a bloody flying fuck what he thinks I WILL NOT lose my mates because of that damnable old fool.” Harry said glaring at his older mate. 

“You wouldn't lose us.” Draco said taking his hand softly trying to calm him down. 

“Oh, but I would, Draco love, you know what he wants me to do, Sev, he won't let me have happiness and you damn well know it.” Harry said never looking away from Sev. 

“Harry,” Tom started in a tone that demanded recognition, “What is it he wants from you?” 

“He wants me to be his weapon to kill you. Then after that he would have me killed after forcing me to marry Ginny Weasley and produce a child so she and  her family and in accordance he would have control of my money and title.” Harry said with a mirthless laugh. 

“I’d kill him first.” Remus growled from his seat with a silent snarl. 

“As would I. But even if he came close to succeeding it would have to be in the school and he wouldn’t flinch at trying to kill either of you to get to me. I’m sorry, Dragon, but I can't let you or Sev to go back there.” Harry said softly brushing a finger down the side of Draco’s face and placing a soft kiss to his cheek, “Can you forgive me for taking you from your friends til he is gone.” He asked true worry in his eyes that his mate would not forgive him. 

“Yes, I can forgive you as long as I can still see them until then.” Draco said hugging Harry to him. 

“Of course, Dragon, I would never isolate you from your friends.” Harry said shocked at the request, “I just want to keep you and Sev safe, I’ve lost to many people I loved because I couldn't protect them.” Harry said running a hand through his blond mates hair and looking at his other mate with a pleading look hoping he would understand his need to protect them. 

“Fine, but I will have to come up with something to tell the headmaster.” Severus sighed, sitting to take both mates into his arms. 

“My apologies, Lord Black, but the Auror is here.” Ragnarok said stepping into the room with Madam Bones behind him. 

“Lord Black, I understand you would like to press charges.” She asked looking at the young man before her wondering who he would be charging. 

“Indeed, I would but how does this deserve the attention of the head of the Auror department? I’m sure you could have sent someone else.” Harry asked innocently knowing the head of the DMLE was not necessary to legitimize charges. 

“Well, when I heard that it was Harry Potter I assumed it was a bit too important for a lower level Auror especially seeing you are now a lord.” Madam Bones said. 

“Well, let us begin then.” Harry said standing from his mates, “I, Harry Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Noble House Black, Do hereby charge one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, in the name of lady magic herself, with Line theft, use of the Imperius Curse, willful murder of Sirius Orion Black the late Lord of the Most Noble House Black, Child Endangerment, Child Neglect, Misuse of power, Attempted Line theft, False imprisonment, and Blatant misuse of Power, So Mote It Be!” Harry finished in a deadly whisper as the room grew quieter and quieter as he spoke. 

“So Mote It Be.” Came the reply from everyone in the room as magic sealed the request from the young lord. 

“I cannot believe he would do those things but if magic herself says it is true the charges will be carried out.” Madam Bones said astonished, “Good day, Lord Black, Lord Prince, Lord Lupin, Lord Gaunt, Heir Malfoy, I will go back and see to it the accused is put to trial. May I assume you would prefer to be at the trial?” She asked them. 

“Yes, we would.” Harry said with a polite smile, as she exited the office. 

“You petitioned lady magic herself but yet had an Auror to officiate, why?” Sev asked looking at his mate with confusion. 

“Yes, I wanted it done sooner than if I petitioned only lady magic. I don’t want to keep you two away from the world. But with him around I must to keep you safe.” Harry said falling onto the couch next to his mates, burrowing into Sev’s side and holding his arms out for Draco. 

“Lord Black, everything is in order. Was that all your business today?” Ragnarok asked walking in a while later. 

“Yes, thank you, Ragnarok.” Harry said standing with his mates, “May your gold flow, and your transactions be prosperous.” Harry said bowing to the goblin. 

“You as well, Lord Black.” Ragnarok answered bowing back, and lead them to the main lobby. 

“Come on, it’s almost lunch let's get something to eat.” Harry said as he started dragging his mates towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

-Leaky Cauldron- 

“So, you dragged us to Gringotts because you thought I thought I was less than a lord, because I am mind, and found it a slight?” Severus asked as they ate lunch. 

“Yes and you are no less a lord than I. I will not have you thinking like that.” Harry said cupping his dark haired mate’s face. 

“He’s right, Sev, why didn't you take it sooner?” Draco asked. 

“I did not think I would do the title shame if that is what you think. I simply didn't want it.” Severus said defensively. 

“Was it that or that you didn't because the headmaster said it would be unwise.” Harry asked sardonically, to which Sev just looked away. “You see, he’s already tried taking more than he deserves! Why did you even listen to him?” Harry asked angry with the situation more and more. 

“Are you really so upset over a mear title?” Sev asked with a sneer. 

“No, I’m upset that you wouldn't take your birthright because Dumblefuck said not to. Sev, I love you, But you are the stupidest smart person I know sometimes.” Harry said hugging his mate and getting Draco to, to making a mate sandwich with a Sev filling. 

“I think it's time we head home.” Remus suggested seeing Moody walk in with Tonks. 

“Ya, I think so to.” Harry said with an evil grin when they spotted him. 

“Harry, there you are.” Tonks started, “We’ve been looking for you all over.” 

“And now you’ve found me, what do you want?” Harry asked looking at them as if they were slugs. 

“To take you back to your family of course, their worried sick.” Tonks said as if it was obvious and Harry was being obtuse. 

“No, they aren't. Those creatures could care less about me. Besides, they aren't my family, did you not get the memo Albus Dumbledore as of about an hour ago is wanted by the aurors for severe charges. You see my _real_ family is right here.” Harry said pointing to Remus and Tom, “Lord Remus Gryffindor is my real mother, father was the late Lord Sirius Black before you ask, this is my grandfather mother's real father Lord Thomas Gaunt. These are my mates Lord Severus Prince and Heir Draco Malfoy. Now if you’ll excuse us we were just heading home.” 

“No, you are coming with us, it's clear you have been lied to by this lot, now come along, Potter.” Moody said going to take hold of Harry’s arm only to have Severus pull his mate back into his arms tightly. 

“No, I won't Moody, and no I am not, I am Lord Harrison Sirius Black and if you continue as you are I will bring charges on the two of you as well.” Harry hissed lowly at the two aurors. “Come on guys, I think it's time to go home before I do something I will regret.” Harry said taking Draco’s hand to help him up. “Good day, to the two of you.” He finished walking to the floo to leave. Both mates fighting the arousal that his speech had produced. 

-Riddle Manor- 

“Harry love, can we go back to your rooms?” Draco whispered into his ear pressing against his side, “Please.” he choked out. 

“Wait for Sev, love, wait for Sev I promise as soon as he gets here we can go, I promise.” Harry said seeing the lust blown eyes of his blond mate, just as Sev walked out of the floo. 

“Sev, we need to go to my rooms, now, Sev.” Harry said grabbing him and starting towards his rooms. 

“Slow down, Harry, Draco, slow down.” Sev said pulling them back only to be confronted by looks of lust and pleading. 

“Please, Sev, please.” Draco barely got out from where he was kissing Harry’s neck. 

“Yes, we need to hurry.” Sev agreed at the plea from their sub. 


	4. Bliss, news, and insecurity

-Harry’s Rooms, Bedroom, Quite a while later- 

“Harry, Harry love.” Draco sing-songed into his mate’s ear 

“Hm.” Harry grunted into his neck. 

“How was it? I did good right?” Draco asked trying for teasing but failing in his orgasmic haze. 

“Yes, Dragon, did very good.” Harry said with a smile kissing the fresh bonding mark on his mate's neck, “Sev, Sev dearest.” Harry said brushing hair from his mates face. 

“Hmmm.” Sev mumbled pushing into the contact. 

“Did I do good, Sev love?” He asked with an innocent look. 

“Oh yes, Harry, you did very good, but perhaps you could improve a bit.” Sev said with a smile brushing the bonding mark on Harry's own neck. 

“Mkay, I can do that, but you do realize I was a virgin before this right?” He asked causing both mates to come to full awareness. 

“Your kidding right?” Draco asked not believing what he was hearing. 

“What about that Cho Chan chit?” Sev asked amazed. 

“Cho, yuck, no girls are yucky, Sevy.” Harry said sticking his tongue out in disgust like a little kid and giggling, reaching to tug Sev closer. 

“So, we get to be the first and only to have you like this?” Sev asked in a silky voice as he moved closer to his mates. 

“Yes, and I can't say I’m upset about that.” Harry replied with a tired smile, as Draco started nuzzling his neck again, “Draco, Dragon, No.” Harry said sternly pushing the veela away and getting a sad, lost look from his mate. 

“But, I…” Draco trailed off looking away. 

“Draco love, look at me,” Harry said softly getting Draco to turn his head to show his hurt looking face, “Love, it’s not that I don’t want you or Sev, just that I’m tired and need to rest a bit, okay?” Harry said softly not liking that look on his dragon’s face. 

“Oh, okay.” Draco said happily as he curling into Harry’s side, and falling asleep causing Harry to huff a laugh. 

“You shouldn't do things like that to him.” Sev said running fingers through his blonde mates hair. 

“Hm, what do you mean?” Harry asked yawning. 

“Push him away, Lucius did that enough when he was a child. It scares him badly.” Sev explained looking at both his mates with a soft expression. 

“Why does that information not surprise me?” Harry asked sarcastically, “Don't worry, Sev, I won't push him like that anymore. I just didn’t want to start something I couldn't finish.” 

“I know that, you know that, but he may not.” Sev said taking both mates into his arms as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Inasecurities, Requests, talks, threats, and Information

-Later, Dining Room- 

“It looks as if you three were having fun.” Tom said from the table with a wicked smile at his grandson and his mates as they came in bleary eyed. 

“Father.” Remus said with a warning growl (he really did not need to know what his son and his mates got up to behind closed doors). 

“We did yes got a lot done as well.” Harry responded causing Draco to giggle and Sev to roll his eyes. 

“Harry.” Remus said with the same warning tone. 

“Oh come on, you said they had to make me happy right?” Harry asked his father and received a hesitant nod, “Well, they have been making me _very_ happy.” he said with a mischievous wink, causing his father to choke on air and his mates to preen. 

“Stop, just, stop, Pup.” Remus said resigned, as they saw an official ministry owl swoop in and drop a letter in front of Harry. 

“Well, that was fast.” Harry said with a snort. 

“What is it, love?” Draco asked looking at Harry curiously. 

“We have been requested to attend the trial of one old meddling coot in two days.” Harry replied placing a kiss to his blonde mate’s cheek, as he settled down to eat passing the letter to his grandfather to read. 

“So we will be going then?” asked Sev sitting next to Harry. 

“Yes, yes we will attend.”  Harry said with an eerie glow to his eyes, “We will also be taking the ‘victim’ of his imperious curse with us.” Harry said giggling with glee at the prospect of Bellatrix in the chair as the victim she was instead of the criminal everyone thought. 

“Oh, that should be entertaining.” Remus said highly amused at the fact both Blacks’ would get justice at once. 

-Main Sitting Room, after dinner- 

“So Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Fenrir will be here tomorrow night.” Tom announced joining his family in the sitting room. 

“Cool, I can't wait for the old goat to finally get his comeuppance.” Sev said running his fingers through Harry’s hair as Harry pet Draco's head in his lap. 

“Ya, can't wait,” Draco said sleepily, “gonna destroy him.” 

“Yes, Draco love, we are going to destroy him and then we will fix the wizarding world that he has destroyed.” Harry said softly smiling indulgently at the blonde in his lap. 

“Oh, really, and how do you suppose that is going to happen, little one.” Sev asked dubiously. 

“Grandfather, of course, once they see what has been done to so many innocent children under the old coot’s care with the help of his precious Order of the Phoenix who do you think they’ll trust the ‘light’ who blindly follow Dumbledick or a self made wizard and two lords who were once one of those innocent children?” Harry asked his mate, with a deceitfully innocent look. 

“I see your point, and to think I ever thought you ignorant, I am sorry, love.” Sev said into Harry’s hair as he pulled him close ignoring Draco indignant squawk at his pillow being disturbed. 

“Hey, why don't I get love anymore from you, Sev?” Draco whined with real hurt in his eyes, “Why does only Harry get attention from you anymore?” 

“Draco love,” Harry said softly getting his blond mates attention and holding his arms open for Draco to fall into, “Draco love, you get attention, from both me and Sev, so what's really wrong here?” Harry whispered into his hair as Sev rubbed the blonde's back. 

“‘m tired, ‘nd ‘m cranky.” Draco said into Harry’s chest holding Sev’s other hand. 

“Then let's get to bed.” Harry said getting up with his mates. “Good night Grandfather, good night father.” Harry said holding onto his mate around the middle as he took hold of Sev’s hand. 

-Harry’s Rooms, While later- 

“Sev, are you sure about this?” Harry asked looking at the top of their canopy bed. 

“About what?” Sev asked from the other side reading his copy of potions monthly. 

“This, us, being mates?” Harry asked turning to look at Draco. 

“What are you blathering about?” Sev asked clear worry on his face. 

“I mean I love you and our Dragon, but it seems like you were better without me.” He said voice going soft as he repeated the words from his dream. 

“Do you not wish to be our mate?” Sev asked raw pain clear in his voice as he turned his head away. 

“Of course, I do but, Sev, I’m worried about you and Draco.” Harry said turning Sev to face him, “He’s so worried about not being loved by one or both of us, I can’t do that to him.” Harry said softly, kissing Sev on his nose, eyelids, cheeks, forehead, and then his lips, before returning to the other side of Draco to watch him sleep. 

“But if you left it would only make it worse.” Sev said between anger at Harry’s stupidity and worry that he was going to leave and break Draco and his hearts, “He would think that he had done something wrong, that you left because you weren't happy with him. You can't do that to him.” Sev said the underlining ‘You can't do that to me’ clear in his eyes. 

“But I can't go on with life seeing him have that look of sadness anymore.” Harry said starting to shake as he held Draco tighter as he lost the battle against his tears. 

“You won't have to, Harry love, give him time. That’s all he needs is time.” Sev said rubbing Harry’s back soothingly. 

“How much time, I can't see that look again, Sev, I just can't.” Harry fought out between sobs. 

“Huh,” the body between the two said wiggling a bit, “Sev, why’s Harry crying?” Draco asked with worried, tired eyes. 

“Nothing you need to worry about, Dragon.” Sev said softly kissing his blond mate on the head. 

“Are you sure, Sev, are you sure it’s not my fault?” Draco said looking back to his oldest mate. 

“No,” they heard from the other side of the bed, “No, Dragon, it’s not your fault.” Harry said wrapping arms around a still tired but now scared Draco, “No, love, it's my fault. All my stupid selves fault.” Harry said squeezing Draco tighter as he kissed his shoulder. 

“You're not stupid, Harry love, maybe it was silly but never stupid.” Sev said softly as he held both his mates, “You should both go to sleep.” he said kissing both mates before nudging them to the bed. 

“Alright, night, Sev, night, Harry love.” Draco said burrowing in between them. 

“Good night, Dragon.” Harry said giving him a soft kiss, “Goodnight, love.” Harry said with a sad smile towards Sev as he joined Draco in sleep. Leaving Sev to watch both his mates before going to sleep himself. 

-Next day, Gardens- 

Harry had been up since before sunrise and came to the garden after watching his mates sleep peacefully. He just hoped Sev was right and the sad lost looks Draco often had would stop soon. 

“Harry?” A voice said walking up to him. 

“Yes, father?” Harry asked as Remus sat next to him. 

“Where are your mates? I was sure you three would be joined at the hips now.” He asked in a jovial tone before seeing the look on his pups face. 

“I came out to think, Draco keeps getting this look when, well you saw last night.” Harry said continuing after his father's head nod, “Well, last night I talked to Sev about, well about leaving letting them be each others without me. I’m scared I’m going to cause problems between them and I don't want that. Then Draco woke up and saw me crying and asked if it was his fault and I was hit with the reality it didn't matter what I did I couldn't leave them.” Harry said softly. 

“Of course not, they're your mates. From what I understand Lucius didn't give Draco much affection as a child and now he hordes that affection when he does get it. Father said it took a while for him to stop looking at Severus like that when they first started seeing each other as mates. It will pass.” He assured his son. 

“You know I think Lucius Malfoy and I need to have a little heart to heart.” Harry said standing and heading to the mansion. 

“Harry,” Remus said standing and following his son, “What are you planning on doing?” 

“Like I said, I need to have a talk with Lucius Malfoy.” Harry said walking into his grandfather's study and sitting down in front of the desk until he was acknowledged. 

“What do you need, Harry?” Tom asked looking up from the reports in front of him and taking off his glasses. 

“I would like a private audience with Lucius Malfoy.” Harry requested in a level tone. 

“Why may I ask?” Tom asked wondering why Harry would want to deal with Draco’s father. 

“He has hurt one of my mates and I’d like to give him a piece of my mind and perhaps a meeting with my wand.” Harry said with a serene smile. 

“I’ll call for him right away, I’ll let you know when he gets here.” He said standing to send for Lucius, “But for now go be with your mates, Snakeling.” Tom said walking around to hug his grandson before leaving. 

-Harry’s Rooms- 

“Sev, Sev, Severus.” Draco said shaking Sev’s shoulder. 

“What is it, Dragon?” Sev moaned waking up. 

“Where’s Harry, he wasn't in our rooms anywhere when I woke up and he didn't leave a note or anything.” Draco said starting to panic, “Wait, did he leave, did he decide we weren't good enough and leave, was it my fault, Merlin, Sev, I’m sorry I ran him off it's all my fault.” Draco said starting to sob. 

“Draco, Draco, hey I didn't go anywhere, well, I did but only because I had some business to take care of.” Harry said rushing to his hysterical mates side and squeezing his other mates hand with a reassuring smile. “Now, why would you think you chased me away, silly little veela, I would never leave you.” Harry said squeezing Draco tight. 

“No one wants me,” He said into Harry’s neck, “my father never did, he only did what was necessary to continue the Malfoy name,” He whispered dejectedly, “mother didn't want me, she only did what was expected of her.” He ended sniffling. 

“Draco love, that's not true I want you and I know Sev wants you.” Harry said pulling back to wipe Draco’s tears away and kiss his forehead. 

“Really, you two want me?” Draco asked in such a soft astonished voice, looking up through his bangs at them. 

“Yes, Draco love, we both love and want you.” Sev said tugging his mates to his chest. 

“I know, we should go flying.” Harry says brightly to Draco trying to bring his veela mate out of his funk. 

“Ya, and then Sev can get those potions he’s been working on done.” Draco says with a million watt smile that takes Harry’s breath away. 

“Okay, Dragon, can you get our brooms while I talk to Sev?” Harry asked softly. 

“Ya, but don't be too long.” Draco said before brushing a kiss to each of his mates mouths and hopping off the bed to get their brooms. 

“I’ve asked to talk to Lucius,” Harry started after Draco was out of earshot, “I have some things to tell him. I’d like you to be there as well, but it's your choice.” He said getting up and heading for the door. 

“When and where, Love?” Sev asked feeling the same as Harry and feeling his mates emotions down their bond. 

“Not sure yet, Grandfather will call me when he is here, I’ll send for you then.” Harry said as Draco ran into the room to drag him outside. 

-Pitch, later- 

They had been flying for almost three hours before Harry spotted an elf on the ground beneath them. 

“Draco, I think we should land there's an elf I think he has something important to tell us.” Harry called to Draco across the pitch, who was giggling like mad causing a fond smile to curve Harry’s lips. 

“Okay, race you!” Draco called taking off giggling like mad still. 

“Garmlen.” Harry  greeted the elf. 

“Master Harry, Master Tom asked me to tell you Lord Malfoy here.” The creature responded calmly. 

“Thank you, let grandfather know I am on my way and could you let Severus know as well?” Harry said taking Draco’s hand at the startled look on his mates face. 

“What is my father doing here?” Draco asked fear clear in his eyes and tone. 

“Just coming for a chat.” Harry reassured his mate with a soft smile. 

“What kind of chat?” Draco asked with wide curious eyes. 

“The kind that deals with the evident harm he has done to my mate, and many many threats on his life.” Harry said with a nonchalant shrug. 

“But why?” Draco asked confused. 

“Because, he’s pissed me off!” He said irritated, “Love, how long have you been hurting because of him, how long have you feared being unwanted?” Harry asks stopping to turn his mate towards him for a hug at the sadness and tears he saw in those wide scared eyes. “Sev and I love you, Dragon, we don't want to see you like you have been lately. It worries us, everything will be fine, you're wanted and loved, Dragon, never forget that.” Harry said with a smile wiping Draco’s tears away. 

“Alright, but I want to be there.” Draco said in watery determination. 

“If you want, who am I to deny my little veela anything?” Harry replied as they began walking again. 

-Meanwhile, Master Study- 

“You wished to see me my lord?” Lucius asked, nodding towards Sev. 

“No, my grandson does. It would seem, Lucius, you have deeply hurt one of his mates and he and the other are not happy with you.” Tom said looking pointedly at the dark clad potions master standing beside the mantle. 

“I don't know who you are talking about, my lord.” Lucius said trying to process what he had been told, the dark lord has a grandson, his grandson is a creature with more than one mate, Severus is involved, and whoever the other mate is he has hurt somehow, “Severus, do you know what’s going on?” he asks his oldest friend, receiving only a sharp nod, as the door opened everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. 

“Grandfather, Lord Malfoy.” Said, no it couldn't be, Harry Potter, okay time to reevaluate, Harry Potter is the Dark Lords Grandson, he has multiple mates,... and just kissed Severus and had his hand at the base of Draco’s back, Harry Potter was mated to not only his friend but his son and was the Dark lords grandson, this could work to Lucius’ favor. 

“Mr. Potter.” Lucius said nodding his head, only to be growled at by both his son, Severus, and Harry. 

“That is Lord Black to you.” Draco said dangerously his veela rearing its head. 

“I don't believe I was talking to you.” He said dangerously smirking as his son backed up a step. 

“How dare you, you uncultured swine?!” Harry yelled lunging at the veela with a snarl as his eyes flashed gold, and Sev held him back even as his fangs elongated and he held a pitiful whining Draco to him gently whispering in his hair. 

“Draco, Dragon, if you want to go to our rooms you can.” Harry whispered as he ran his fingers through his distressed mates hair. 

“But what if he hurts one of you?” the two mates heard. 

“Draco love, he’s already hurting us because of his hurting you. Please, please, go to our rooms, Dragon.” Harry practically begged placing a kiss in his hair, causing Draco to sniffle and nod. 

“We’ll be there in a little bit, love.” Sev said kissing his forehead and walking with him to the door. 

“So you two are his mates?” Lucius asked. 

“Yes, and we also happen to be the ones trying to fix the damage you caused.” Harry said coldly with a touch of the Black family madness showing in his now serene golden eyes. 

“What are you talking about, what damage?” Lucius asked truly confused. 

“His thoughts that no one wants him because you pushed him away, because you didn't want him!” Severus said lowly almost hissing with his vampyr right up under the surface. 

“Oh please, just because I wouldn't coddle the boy…” Lucius started only  to be cut off by a low warning growl from Harry who had his wand aimed at some very important parts of Lucius’ anatomy. 

“Showing affection is not coddling Lucius, and you couldn't even do that!” Harry spat and no doubt would have attacked if not for the firm hold Severus had on him. “I should gut you where you stand Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,” Harry growled out before going eerily calm, “But I won't because even if you are an uncaring ass my Dragon would be upset and you’re more useful to me alive at the moment.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Really and how is that?” Lucius asked trying and failing to keep from looking at Harry’s wand nervously. 

“Simple you get to suffer, by seeing my dear darling happy no matter how you tried to keep him from being happy. Also you won't be sleeping with all and sundry any more.” Harry said with a happy laugh as he cast a spell to turn Lucius asexual, “See no lady parts, no lord parts either.” Harry said with a wide grin, “No more worries about unwanted children because you have no way to perform the icky for children anymore!” Harry said happily as if he had just handed the keys to his vault over to Lucius and said have at it. 

“Why you filthy little brat!” Lucius roared lunging at Harry only to find an extremely pissed off Dark Lord and Vampyr at his throat (Quite literally on Sev’s part) 

“I will drink you dry, Veela.” Sev hissed from where he was poised to sink his fangs. 

“And I will have your life.” Tom replied in a dangerous drawl, telling Lucius how serious his transgression was. 

“And Lucius,” He heard from Harry who had moved to beside his head, “If you so much as look at my mates without my permission I will personally set my hounds against you.” 

“Harry.” Severus said in a warning voice. 

“Yes, we will talk once we have returned to our mate.” Harry said calmly, “Now, father-in-law, GET OUT!” Harry was practically vibrating with rage as Lucius stood to go, “And, Lucius, Pass that warning to your dear wife as well.” Harry said right before the door closed, “Grandfather.” Harry noded before taking Sev’s hand and dragging him to their rooms. 

-Mates Rooms- 

“Draco, Dragon, are you in here?” Harry called as he and Sev walked into their shared chambers. 

“Right here.” Draco answered from the settee, “Is everything alright?” He asked seeing the looks on his mates faces. 

“Yes, Draco love, though I think we need to talk about something Harry said about ‘Hounds’.” He said  with an arched brow as Draco turned wide eyes to Harry. 

“I am in charge of the werewolves.” Harry said never taking his now grey/green eyes from his mates. 

“That make sense of why you were so sure of the threat after the attack.” Sev said not thinking about his words. 

“What attack!” Draco exclaimed making Sev flinch and Harry scratch the back of his head, “Harry?” Draco asked softly. 

“I said something he didn't like and he…” Harry didn't get to finish as Draco was up and checking him all over to make sure he was unharmed, “Draco love,” Harry said grabbing his wrists to get him to listen, “I’m fine Grandfather and Sev got him before he was even close.” Harry reassured rubbing his thumbs against the inside of Draco's wrists, smirking he continued, “Besides Sev threatened to drain him dry for it.” this stopped Draco's frantic attempts to assure Harry’s safety to turn to Sev with wide eyes full of awe and lust. 

“Harry, Sev,” Draco suddenly moaned as he started pulling at his mates insistently, “come on, need you.” He keened when Harry tried slowing him down which of course had all three rushing to their bedroom. 

-Bedroom, later- 

Harry was woken by a pop next to the bed looking over he saw it was Dippy the house elf. 

“Yes, Dippy.” He said softly from between his two sleeping mats. 

“The Lestranges be here, Master Harry, Dippy was sent to get you and your mates.” the elf said quietly. 

“Thank you, Dippy, let grandfather know we will be out in a bit.” 

“Yes, Master Harry.” the elf said before popping out. 

“Dragon, Sev, it’s time to wake up Bella and the brothers are here.” Harry said softly shaking his mates awake. 

“Don’ wanna.” Draco said burrowing into Harry’s side as Sev gripped him tighter in defiance of his words. 

“Then I shall have no other choice.” Harry said casting a wandless wordless aguamenti over his mates shocking them awake. 

“Harry,” Draco whined, “I didn't want to get up.” 

“Nor did I want to be soaked to the bone.” Sev grumbled sitting up with the blankets bunching at his hips. 

“Perhaps, but you look lovely glistening wet.” Harry said following a rivulet of water down his mate's chest and letting out a whimper when Sev got up to dress. 

“Mmmm, doesn't he though.” Draco said watching his wet mate gather clothes before casting a drying charm on himself. 

“Come on, Dray, let's get dressed and go see Bella and the brothers.” Harry said after losing the sight of a soaking wet Severus. 

-Dining Room- 

“Well, if it isn't my adorable little cousin and nephew!” Bella squealed when she saw the trio enter running up to hug the two boys. 

“Hello, cousin Bella, these are my mates.” Harry said with a light blush. 

“Really.” She asked as she squealed again, “I can’t believe it my adorable nephew and adorable cousin and my favorite Vampyr all happy together.” She said hugging all of them causing all of them to blush lightly. 

“Hullo, pup.” Grayback said bowing his head to Harry. 

“Now, none of that, Fenrir, we’re family no need to be so formal.” Harry said smiling at the wolf as his mates growled in irritation and wrapped around him causing Fenrir to chuckle as he put his arm around his own mate, Rabastan. 

“Hello, Rabastan, cousin Rodolphus.” Harry said waving at the two veela. 

“Harry.” They responded with waves of their own. 

“Now, food.” Harry demanded as he sat between his mates pilling Sev and Draco’s plates as Draco piled his, leading to another excited squeal from Bella. 

-Later, Bedroom- 

“Night.” Draco said happily, as he went to bed leaving the other two in the sitting room. 

“Night, love.” Harry said with a big smile. 

“Sweet dreams, love.” Sev said as he stood to put his book up sitting next to Harry. 

“Sev, I love you.” Harry said from beside him. 

“And I you, but what of Draco?” Sev asked pulling Harry close. 

“I love him to, what do you think of babies?” Harry asked suddenly causing Sev to tense. 

“What about babies, love?” Sev asked carefully. 

“I don't know do you want them, does Draco?” Harry asked rubbing his stomach. 

“Yes, I do, I’m pretty sure Draco does as well, but you'd have to ask him.” Sev said, softly into his hair. 

“Okay, I will. I’m going to bed night, Sev.” Harry said brightly as he got up and headed to bed. 

“Oh, Harry, why must you spring such questions on us?” Sev said getting up to go to bed as well. 


	6. Trials, Sentencings, and Shades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned this chapter may be a bit of a lemon but I was trying and failing to come up with another way to get to the ending I wanted from the start I wanted. So ya.

-Next morning, Dining room- 

“Morning everyone.” Harry chirped happily. 

“How, Pup, how are you so perky this early in the bloody morning?” Fenrir asked around a yawn. 

“Don’ know.” Harry said with a grin, “Aww, is the widdle puppy doggy still tired?” Harry teased. 

“Well, ya that happens when you have a mate who’s almost three months pregnant with back pains, and swollen ankles, and kicking babes in their belly.” He said causing Harry to giggle, “Mark my words, Pup, when you or one of your mates gets pregnant you’ll have to deal with it then you won’t be laughing at my pain.” Fenrir growled wagging a finger at him as Sev and Draco came in. 

“Morning, love.” Sev said kissing Harry before sitting down. 

“Are you ready for the trial, Harry?” Draco said sitting and grabbing Harry’s hand as he and Harry started piling their mates plates. 

“Yes, more than ready.” Harry said with a smile. 

“What were you talking about when we came in? I heard something about you and pregnant.” Sev said giving Harry a calculating look. 

“I was teasing Fenrir about his grogginess and he said it was because of Rabastan’s pregnancy and he said if Drake or I get pregnant I would feel his pain.” Harry said lightly as he started on his own breakfast. 

“Ah, when do we need to be at the ministry again?” Rabastan said from beside Fenrir. 

“We have time to eat then we need to leave.” Harry said shoveling food into his mouth. 

-Ministry, Courtroom 11- 

“This will be so much fun.” Bellatrix said brushing her skirt down and giggling. 

“Yes, cousin, it definitely will be.” Harry replied with a smirk at the uncharacteristically ‘bright’ colors of pale crimson and pale plum that was Bella’s dress. 

“Dear, your dress is fine. Please stop fiddling with it.” Rodolphus said with an eye roll. 

“Harry, are you sure you want to go up there?” Remus asked straightening the collar of his son’s robes. 

“Papa, I’m fine.” Harry whined pushing Remus’ hands away with an annoyed eye roll. 

“Remus, leave the boy alone.” Tom chastised softly with a fond smile. 

“Fine, but I can't help it.” Remus said hugging Harry to his chest. 

“I know, Papa, just not in public.” Harry said returning the hug. 

“Oh,” Remus said as Sev and Draco grabbed their mate when he was released to fuss over him, “So they can fuss but I can't? I see how it is you went and found your mates and you don’t love me anymore, woe be to life.” he continued with a dramatic voice causing Harry, Tom, Sev, Draco, and the others to giggle or snorting. 

“Yes, it is a great tragedy I am sure.” Fenrir said in mock sympathy with his hand over his heart, getting a swat on the arm from Rabastan. 

“Indeed, now I believe we should take our seats.” Sev said as he saw the minister take his seat to start the trial. 

“Attention, everyone be seated, bring the accused.” Fudge said as everyone took their seats, “Today we are hear to try one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for the following charges: Line theft, use of the Imperius Curse, willful murder of Sirius Orion Black the late Lord of the Most Noble House Black, Child Endangerment, Child Neglect, Misuse of power, Attempted Line theft, False imprisonment, and Blatant misuse of Power.” He continues causing the whole of the Wizengamot to stand and start yelling in outrage against Dumbledore, even some of his strongest supporters, causing the Riddle family and those with them to smile triumphantly. “Silence! At this time we will call the first witness, Lord Black if you would?” Fudge said after the room calmed once more. 

“Of course minister.” Harry said standing with grace and gliding to the witness stand, “Before we begin I would like to point out that I am the one who set the charges.” he said as they readied the veritaserum receiving a nod before it was administered. 

“Now, your name is Harry James Potter is this correct?” asked the administrator. 

“No, my birth name is Harrison Sirius Black, it was changed by Albus Dumbledore and everyone's memories changed when I was born.” At this the court went into another uproar before being silenced once more. 

“I see, you are the Lord to the house Black?” 

“Yes, I am also heir to the houses Riddle, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, through my bearer Remus Godric Slytherin who is lord to the house Gryffindor, while my lordship comes from my sire Sirius Orion Black.” Harry said causing the room to go silent. 

“Thank you, Defense may proceed.” the administrator said in the dead quiet room. 

“Lord Black, could you tell us what you think of Headmaster Dumbledore.” The attorney said. 

“Yes, he is a vile excuse for a wizard a liar and a murderer.” 

“But were you not before the Summer holidays singing his praises?” 

“Yes, until I found out he has been lying to me and put me into an abusive home when I should have gone to my parents or grandparents.” Harry said in that eerie calm veritaserum caused. 

“I… see, no further questions.” The attorney said slowly thrown for a loop by this revelation, as the antidote was administered to Harry. 

“Next witness, Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle, lord of House Slytherin.” Fudge announced causing Dumbledore to go bright red as Tom took the stand and the Veritaserum was administered. 

“Your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, yes?” Asked the administrator. 

“Yes.” 

“Good, Is it true you are here for crimes against you and yours incited by your grandson, Lord Black?” 

“Yes.” 

“Defense may proceed.” 

“Lord Slytherin, is it true that until this summer you never contacted your grandson?” 

“Yes.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because I was unaware of the connection until the headmasters memory charm on my son broke and he came to me with the news of Lord Black's familial status.” Tom replied almost primly. 

“I see and you know the charm was seat by my client how?” 

“The block left a faint magical signature and when the goblins checked it proved to be that of the headmaster.” 

“I see and you learned of this at the beginning of the summer?” 

“Roughly thereabouts.” 

“But you did not take custody until almost the middle of the holidays?” 

“Yes, my grandson and I agreed that it would be best for him to keep the wool over the headmaster's eyes.” 

“And why did you decide this?” 

“Because the headmaster is not above dirty tricks and manipulation to get what he wants. If not for him my family wouldn't have been ripped apart and my son would not have lost his son and mate.” 

“I see, but why do you feel my client is responsible for any of this?” 

“Because, he took my grandson, took our memories of him, took away every first he ever had from us, and he hurt my son and caused my late husband's death during the first war along with the life of our unborn daughter.” Tom said starting in a menacing tone only to end in despair and sadness. 

“No more questions.” The attorney said softly as they started administering the antidote. 

“Next witness, Severus Snape, Lord of House Prince.” Fudge called causing Sev stand and glide to the stand sticking his tongue out for the veritaserum. 

“You are Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Defense, proceed.” 

“Lord Prince, you are employed by headmaster Dumbledore correct?” 

“No, I sent my resignation letter hours after receiving my lordship and updating of mate status at Gringotts.” 

“Ah, but you were formerly?” 

“Yes.” 

“What is your opinion of the headmaster?” 

“He is a manipulative, power hungry man who will and had done anything to achieve his goals including putting an innocent in danger as has been proven throughout my youngest mates school career.” 

“How so and what mate?” 

“How so well let's see, the sorcerer's stone his first year, the basilisk in the chamber of secrets second year, third year was his father looking for him and the dementors on the grounds, forth was the Triwizard tournament, fifth was Umbitch sorry Umbridge and her blood quill, and then this summer and probably any and all others including his life before Hogwarts. My youngest mate is Harry Black if you haven't figured it out from that.” 

“Right, no more questions.” The attorney was getting paler and paler as the trial went on. 

“Next witness, the victim of the Imperious, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange.” Fudge said not even batting an eye at the name. 

“You are Bellatrix Lestrange, Lady Lestrange?” 

“Yes.” 

“Defense.” 

“You claim my client put you under imperious is this correct?” 

“Yes, I never wanted to hurt my cousin the man was in enough pain as it was anyone with eyes could see that.” Bella said in a tone that caused many to do a double take at the soft sad sound. 

“But why would the headmaster, as the light leader, use such a dark spell?” 

“Because Azkaban broke his memory hex and he didn't want his plans ruined.” She said as if he were stupid. 

“I see, no more questions.” By now everyone was glaring at Dumbledore who was blissfully oblivious thinking he would get away with it. 

“Dumbledore, on the charges against you how do you plead?” Fudge asked more out of necessity than anything. 

“Not guilty.” Dumbledore said shocking the room silent. 

“The wizengamot will convene to reach a decision fifteen minutes.” Fudge said astonished at the headmaster. 

“Not needed Minister.” Said Amelia Bones, “We have decided guilty: Azkaban, snapping of his wand, binding of his core, handing him over to the shades of Harrison Sirius Black and his mates, and the kiss.” She ended causing Dumbledore to choke on his spit and his eyes to widen as a group of three came into the room with malicious grins. 

“This is going to be fun.” Said one of the identical ones. 

“Yes, sister, definitely.” Replied the other. 

“Can we experiment with them.” the smaller one said innocently causing the other two to grin wider showing elongated canines and yellow eyes. 

“I suppose, we could I do have some potions we could test on him.” said the first. 

“But, Lily, I wanted to play with him first.” Said the second. 

“You can, Merope, then we can see how the potions react to the spells.” Said Lily. 

“Then I get to come and play two right?” Asked the little one. 

“Of course, Eileen.” Said Merope. 

“Now Snap his wand bind his core and we will, escort, him to Azkaban.” Said Lily with an evil grin mirrored by her sisters. 

"Wait, what's so bad about the shades getting him?" Asked someone from one of the upper levels of the benches. 

"Because, we know all he has done." Said Lily as the girls stopped. 

"All he would have done." Continued Merope. 

"And all he is still doing." Came Eileen's voice. 

"And all that has yet to pass for good or for ill by his hand." They finished in perfect eerie sync pointing to Dumbledore with power swimming in their eyes. 

"That and he has ruined enough lives, with that fake prophecy. Sybill Trelawney can't see next Tuesday let alone any further. She was a shade before birth and pissed of not only some of the old gods but Lady Hecate herself by breaking the main rules of our gift of knowing and they **_ripped_** the sight from her before she was even born." Lily informed them in a cutting draw that had more than one person sinking into their seat. 

"Plus on top of that she gave the bloody thing during a less than stellar  _job interview_ and has failed to give another since." Merope added with a sneer rivaling that of Snape. 

"Did anyone think to mention the illegal marriage contracts he's been using over the years to keep control." Eileen asked innocently looking around wide eyed in a parent childish curiosity, causing another uproar, "Guess not." 

"Well, have fun must be off." Lily said picking up Eileen as Merope grabbed Dumbledore and they left. 

“Love you daddy, papa, father, grandfather, great-grandfather.” Said Eileen from Lily's arms as they left the shocked silent courtroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shades are my oun creation and basicaly what happens if you follow a certin path which is usually the destined pathes sense thay are beings of almost pure magik the term shade simply means they are yet to be born. Which is why as they leave the youngest yells her farewell like she does.


End file.
